Pets
What Are Pets? Pets are companions you can adopt that provide various bonuses. A player can have up to four pets at one time (eight with a Payvault purchase), of which one can be made active at any time. Obtaining a Pet Currently, the only place pets can be purchased at is the Petropolis on Elandra Island. A massive, three-story building is home to trainers who have between then 20 different pets for sale. Pets don't all cost the same amount; depending on their abilities they may have different prices, so save up for the one you want! Pets can also be traded to other players. Pet Stats PetStatCalc Pets possess statistics similar to both monsters and players: *'Health:' The total hit points of a pet. If this number drops to 0, the pet is knocked out. Higher health gives a pet more staying power. *'Power:' How much damage a pet deals. Unlike players and monsters, pets do the same amount of damage with each attack; there is no randomness involved. Pet damage equals (petPower * floor(petPower / 10) / monsterDefense), and a pet cannot do less than 0 damage. *'Dexterity:' Affects move speed (?) and critical hit chance of a pet. A pet's chance of doing a critical hit is (petDex / 3)%, and a critical hit multiplies damage by three. *'Defense:' Reduces incoming damage by 1 per point of defense. In addition, pets have two other stats. These can only be increased through Pet Helmets, Boots, or modes. *'Heal:' An active pet will heal their owner every ten seconds. The amount healed is equal to the pet's heal stat. *'Luck: '''Affects monster drop chances. Every point of Luck increases the chance of item drops by 0.01%. *'Speed: This increases the speed of the player by a small amount. Shoes provide a bonus to Heal equal to their Magic bonus / 2, rounded down. They also provide a bonus to Luck equal to their Range bonus / 3, rounded down. Pet Modes Each pet has three different 'modes' settings that cause the pet to behave in different ways and to provide different benefits. In order to utilize a mode, the pet must be equipped. *If a mode name has ''''Full' as a part of the name, then the pet uses the mode at full strength. *If a mode name has '75%' as a part of the name, then the pet uses the mode at three fourths of its normal strength. For example, the pet might attack at 75% of its normal speed. *If a mode name has 'Half' as a part of the name, then the pet uses the mode at half of its normal strength. For example, the pet might pick up half of the items it comes across instead of all of them. *If a mode name has '25%' as a part of the name, then the pet uses the mode at one fourth of its normal strength. Many pet modes provide two abilities at once, but at weaker strengths. Leveling and Evolving Pets get more powerful through leveling. Pets gain XP when you kill monsters while you have it active. Pets receive a toggleable percentage of any XP you gain (25%, 40%, 55%). A Payvault purchase allows you to give your pet 70% or 10% of your XP. Pets use the same formula as players for determining how much XP is needed to level up. When a pet levels up, it receives stat increases in accordance to its current amount of love and its base stats. At levels 30 and 60, a pet can be evolved. This changes the pet's appearance and increases its base stats, allowing it to gain more ability points when it levels up. Pet Love A pet's love meter represents how often you equip and how carefully you protect your pet from death. A pet with the maximum 100 love is obviously well taken care of, whereas a pet with very low love is not equipped at all or is allowed to die many times. Pet love increases if you kill monsters when the pet is equipped. Love decreases if you leave your pet unequipped for long periods of time or if the pet dies. However, setting a pet as your companion causes it to lose love at a slower rate, and love loss is also reduced the more pets you have. Love is important because it affects how many stats are gained when the pet levels up. If a pet has very low love, it will have very few (or even zero) stat increases, while a pet with 100 love gets larger stat increases. Keeping your pet's love at 100 is very important! Spirit Orbs SpiritOrbCalcEven if you don't have an active pet, you can still get bonuses. Unequipped pets float around a player as 'spirit orbs', with the size dependent on the pet's level and the color dependent on the type of pet. Each spirit orb gives a bonus to a player's Power, Range, and Magic. For 90 tickets, a player can purchase an upgrade that gives their spirit orbs a glowing aura. This gives the player one larger bonus to one stat (so Warriors will find their Power boosted, Archers their Range, etc.) equal to 2.8x the individual bonus to Power, Range, and Magic that normal spirit orbs provide. List of Pets Floor 1 Floor 2 Floor 3 Pet Adoption Pets can be adopted and put up for adoption in Pet Adoption District near Petropolis. The pets can be sold for money and/or tickets. Pets that are put up for adoption will remain in the area for 2 weeks, or until they have been bought. Category:Pets